


He looks happy

by Julieseven



Series: SKAM prompt collection [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 2nd person POV, M/M, One Year Later, Shopping, Sonja POV, chance encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: I never expected to write prompts ... but my girl Jill (@shadeandadidas on tumblr) threw this ask my way the other day:shadeandadidas asked:GET READY BABES. I'M PROMPTING YOU! What do you think would happen if, in about a year or so, even and Isak run into Sonja at the grocery store?? :PSo this is what I came up with. It's a 2nd Person POV from Sonja.





	He looks happy

You hate it when your roommates eat your food. Sure, it’s not like you’re opposed to the idea of sharing supplies, but somehow it’s always you who has to go shopping. At least you share the costs via an app and most of the time, the others pay up at the end of the month without you having to remind them. But you wouldn’t mind it if you could spend one Saturday morning in your PJ’s without having to go shopping for food first.

 

 

Oh well, but here you are. And for once, you’re motivated enough to take the tram all the way to the city centre to the big super market. You’re planning to make healthy food for everyone tonight and maybe you will even lecture them a little about sharing responsibilities.

It’s been a while since you went shopping here. Usually, you prefer the little corner store in your street, but because you’re planning to cook for five people today – Markus and Selim are bound to have their girlfriends around tonight – you don’t want to risk not finding enough supplies for your planned meal.

You’ve already found most of the vegetables you’re going to use, when you hear a familiar laugh from somewhere behind you. You freeze on the spot, not sure whether or not you imagined it at first. But then you hear it again. Yep, there’s no doubt about it. _Fuck. And I was having such a good morning._

Taking a deep breath, you finally turn around and sure enough, there he is. And he’s not alone. You’re looking at Even Bech Naesheim, your ex-boyfriend, his arm circled around the guy he left you for. Isak. They’re looking at each other with so much fondness you can’t help but smile a little. _Damn, they look happy_.  
For a second, you consider just walking away. But then, Even lifts his head and your eyes meet his. You don’t know what you expected, but it certainly wasn’t Even’s face breaking into his bright, beautiful smile.

“Sonja?” he calls, making Isak look in your direction as well. Now you’re faced with two bright smiles, and you instantly wonder why the hell you were going to walk away.  
“Even!” you call back and walk up to the two of them. Even laughs kindly and lets go of Isak to wrap both arms around you. You shiver slightly, feeling nervous. _What do you talk about with your ex and his boyfriend after not talking for a year?_  
“It’s so good to see you”, Even says, and it sounds genuine. Isak giggles nervously, but then he pulls you into a hug as well, which takes you completely by surprise. You’re still ashamed of how you treated Isak a year ago. Telling him Even wasn’t in love with him when in your heart you knew the opposite was true was one of the most horrible things you’ve ever done.  
But Isak evidently doesn’t hold it against you. “How have you been?”, he asks after letting you go, sounding just as genuine as Even.  
“Uh, I’m good, thanks! Still studying, still broke, you know.”  
_Wow, pathetic much?_  
You scowl at yourself internally, but the boys just exchange a knowing look and nod at the same time. “Oh yeah, we know”, Even says and takes Isak’s hand. “Isak is about to finish his final year at Nissen and I am hoping I won’t drop out of Uni after only a year this summer.”

He chuckles, and Isak bumps his shoulder to Even’s. “Shut up, you’re doing great”, he says, and the fond look in his eyes almost makes you tear up. Even looks back at Isak as if he’d hung the moon before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips. _Ugh, they’re so in love_

“What are you studying?” you ask Even, whose eyes fly open wide at the question.  
“Oh right, I never told you.” As if he’d just forgotten to mention it during your last phone call or something. “I started at NFS last year”, he says and the smile that lights up your face at his words is completely real.  
“Oh wow, you got in! That’s amazing, Even, congratulations!”  
Even laughs again, blushing a little. “Oh thank you.”

Looking at Isak, you catch him sliding his arm around Even again and can’t help but chuckle a little at the sight. _Where did shy Isak go?_ “And you, Isak? Did you enjoy Russetiden?”  
Isak laughs softly and leans his head on Even’s shoulder. “I never actually joined a bus”, he says, and there is no trace of regret in his voice. “I never really liked getting drunk anyway, and this one”, he taps Even’s chest with his index finger, making him giggle and plant a kiss on Isak’s head. “This one made me really appreciate Saturday morning breakfasts without hangovers.”

They both laugh, and Even adds: “And alcohol free beer”, making them both laugh even harder, and you can’t help but join in. _Who knew meeting your ex can be fun?_  
“Gosh you two are cute.”  
You only realize you said that out loud when the boys both blush and turn into giggly messes in front of you. “Uh, thanks”, Isak says and looks straight into your eyes. And that’s when you surprise yourself again.

“You guys should come to my kollektiv for dinner some time.”

That shuts them up effectively. Isak’s jaw drops and Even stares at you as if you’d just announced you were moving to Timbuktu. But before you can regret asking, Even clears his throat and squares his shoulders. “Wow, yes of course! We’d love to come by!”  
Isak closes his mouth and nods quickly. “Yes, totally!” He clears his throat before adding. “Sorry”, and the little wink he gives you warms your heart.  
“That’s okay, I have no idea how to do this …” you tell him, and Isak huffs with relief.  
“Me neither.”

For a moment, you look at Isak with silent admiration. When you first heard of him, you thought he was just a confused kid who fell for Even’s charm and had no idea how to love him. But a year later, he is standing next to Even full of pride, most certainly having gone through ups and downs with him, and to your great surprise, you don’t feel the slightest bit of resentment for him.  
_You’re good for him._

“Uh, do I still have your correct number?”, Even asks, ripping you out of your stupor.  
“It’s still the same one”, you laugh and shove Even a little.  
“Good”, he says and squeezes your arm shortly. “So really, text me some time okay?”

“Or me”, Isak pipes up and actually digs his phone out of his pocket. “I think I still have your number.”  
“You do?”, both you and Even ask simultaneously, making all three of you laugh again.  
Isak frowns at Even and then looks through his contacts. “Are you telling me you don’t remember that first week at my place when I kept texting Sonja for help? She basically kept me from thinking I’m a total failure of a ‘boyfriend and support person.’”

Ok, now you are actually crying a little. But not for the reason you would have expected to cry when seeing Even again after a year. Sure, he left you and you hated him for it for quite a while. But although you were a mess for almost half a year afterwards, you always knew being with Isak was right for Even. And hearing that you helped Isak realize that from the very beginning makes you feel like singing in the streets.

“Oh my gosh, I had no idea”, you say, your voice shaking a little.  
Isak reaches out to put a hand on your shoulder. “You were amazing. Thank you, again!”  
“No problem.”

“Oh, and if you don’t feel like cooking for this constantly hungry giant here”, Isak goes on, making Even gasp with faked outrage. “… you are always welcome to stop by at our place.”  
You raise an eyebrow at him. “Oh, you guys live together?”  
Even and Isak nod simultaneously. “Yup, it’s been about ten months now”, Even says proudly and pulls Isak closer.  
“We haven’t killed each other so far”, Isak says with another wink at you, making you laugh.  
“I’d love to come visit you some time, really!”

“Cool!”, Even says and Isak nods enthusiastically.  
“See you soon then”, you tell them and they both hug you again before walking off in direction of the cash registers.

You look after them, shaking your head in disbelief. A few minutes ago when you heard Even laugh, you’d been ready for the most awkward encounter of the year. But now, you feel relieved and happy. Relieved about Even not resenting you, and happy – genuinely happy – for your ex-boyfriend who is so obviously, deeply and happily in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more of this? Let me know or throw a prompt my way via [tumblr](https://julieseven.tumblr.com/) Thank you for reading!!


End file.
